Faith
by Jyoti
Summary: Two weeks in Bible Camp helps Grace understand who she is, and who she wants to be. [Revised]
1. Bible Camp

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Well...I'm in a pretty bad mood today but whatever. What better to cheer me up than to write a story about one of my favorite shows? I'm not trying to make this author's note long but there are a few things I want to say. Firstly: I don't like the new season of Secret Life. I think it's just getting more and more stupid and I hated how they changed Grace's character so drastically. If they were going to do that, I think there should have been something more drastic and life changing experience that would have made her turn out that way. But hey, I'm not the writer for the show. I really love Grace though! Even though her character is stupid now -_- But I thought I'd go ahead and try to write about her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager or any of the characters in the show. Any OC's I write about belong to me, unless I say otherwise.

_Summary: After a long talk between Grace and Kathleen, Grace is sent to Bible Camp for spring break so that she can figure out what bought her to stop believing in God. Will the camp help Grace? Or will she be stuck in her own ways? _

**Bible Camp: Chapter 1**

Grace angrily throws her light pink tank top in her suitcase. Rummaging around her closet, she begins looking for a pair of shorts, when she comes across her old pink blouse that she remembers wearing on her first day of high-school.

_"And with the help of our Lord and Savior we'll make it Jack, through high-school and through college." Grace said with a smile._

She remembers her first day so clearly. She almost misses those days. She thought she would be with Jack forever but she realizes that that will just never happen. Though things are on and off with them, it's just not the same since he went and kissed Adrian, or for that matter, since he slept with her. After that day, she changed, and she felt like she had to compete with Adrian to make Jack love her.

"Gwace! Gwace!" she hears her brother Tom calling her. She rolls her eyes and sighs as she throws the blouse into her suitcase. She can't believe her mom is shipping her off to Bible Camp for the summer to help her, 'figure things out'.

"She's just punishing me because I said, I didn't know if I was straight or not." Grace mutters to herself, leading her to think of Adrian.

_"You can bring as many people as you want. Everyone's welcome." She said in a cheery voice as she looked at the beautiful majorette. _

_"We'd love to...but you see Ricky and I are going to my house to drink beer and have... SEX." The Latina replied, storming off in a different direction._

_"She's so funny isn't she?" Grace said, turning to Ricky._

She still remembers her first time meeting Adrian. Who would have known they would have turned out to be such good friends? Who would have known Grace would have asked Adrian to kiss her?

Tom opens Grace's bedroom door and gives her a little smile, "Of-f twu, bible cwamp."

Grace rolls her eyes, "Ok, I'm going."

"Gwed." He smirks.

"Why do I feel like you're up to something Tom?" Grace laughs, grabbing her suitcase and heading downstairs to see her mother.

"Well...I'm off to Bible Camp. I still don't want to go." Grace pouts, folding her arms in the process.

"You used to love bible camp Grace!" Her mother replies.

"Yeah! When I was a little, naive, Christian. Mom! I'm not a Christian anymore why can't you accept that?" Grace says angrily, glaring at her mother.

"Because I know deep down in your heart that you are Grace. Being a Christian isn't just something that you stop doing all of the sudden. It's not a trend. And it's not just about not having sex before marriage. It's about believing that God sent his son to die for you. Are you telling me you don't believe that anymore?" She questions her daughter.

"Ugh! Don't act all high and mighty because you're not. Who are you now anyway Rev. Stone?" she scoffs.

"Hurry up before you're late! I think your grandpa is waiting in the front to drop you off. Sweety, please try and have a good time...and please know that I'm only looking out for you. Your belief in God is important." She says, touching her shoulder gently.

"Why? Why is it important? Dad obviously never believed in God. He was just playing with us the whole time. Why do you think he cheated on you and why do you think I have another brother right now!" Grace shouts.

As if on cue her 'brother' comes downstairs, "Bye Grace."

Grace sighs, "Bye you guys."

The car honks its horn and Grace knows that's her signal that she needs to head out there. She can only imagine how horrible her spring vacation is going to be.


	2. Inspiring

Author's Note: Thank you Princess Pinky for your review. It made my day to be honest and I really appreciate that someone agrees with me on the way that they changed Grace. In every chapter there will be some words in italic, it's mostly hinting at the important meanings in the chapter, if that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy.

_Just know that sometimes bad things happen to good people, and that God has a plan for everything._

**Inspiring: Chapter 2**

The hour long trip to Bible Camp is the worst for Grace. Her grandpa keeps going on and on about how he used to go to Bible Camp and how he's now a preacher at a great Christian church. Grace just rolls her eyes as she continues to text Adrian.

_So are you guys back together? - Grace_

_NO! He still insist that me kissing you meant something. This guy's ridiculous...but I think I might really like him and I just want this to keep going. - Adrian_

_I'm sorry I ruined it for you. But you should fight for him. - Grace_

_Maybe I should...I don't know, it's all so irritating. Are you at your little Bible Camp yet LOL? - Adrian._

Grace lets out a chuckle.

_No, not yet. You know, idk why I even have to go. I'm NOT a Christian. I mean if anything Jack should go to freaking Bible Camp. - Grace_

_Speaking of Jack...are you two official? - Adrian_

_It's...complicated. I want to be with him, but at the same time isn't that when my life spiraled out of control? - Grace_

The car pulls to a stop and Grace's grandpa smiles at her, "I hope you have a good time cupcake."

Grace cringes at her old nickname, "One can only hope...bye grandpa, I love you."

She grabs her bags and with that he drives off, leaving Grace to take a look at the Bible Camp she used to go to almost every summer up until high-school. She almost feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she walks over to the tall green grass where the rest of the people are seated. She takes a look at her old Bible Camp teacher. She looks the same, with snow white hair, tan skin, and tiny wrinkles on her cheeks. She smiles when she sees Grace, "Well if it isn't Grace Bowman! I thought you'd never come back." she laughs.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Torres." she gives her a half smile as she takes a seat next to a random girl.

"Ok well today we're going to start off with talking a little bit about ourselves, and what goals we want to accomplish to grow spiritually and connect more with God. So everyone make a circle and take a seat." she smiles.

Grace groans inside her head. _This is so immature. _As everyone gathers around in a circle, she notices that she doesn't know any of the girls there. Or rather she doesn't remember them.

"Hey Grace!" a girl with fiery red hair and pale skin waves at her excitedly.

Grace waves at her with a confused look on her face as the teacher begins talking again, "Do I have any volunteers."

The group falls silent until a young boy raises his hand slowly. He's tall with dark brown hair, and his skin tone is only a little darker than Grace's. His nose points outward, and his teeth are sparkling white. His smile is genuine, and you can tell by the look on his face that he wants to be there.

"Ok young man, go right ahead." the teacher says, taking a seat on the floor herself.

He clears his throat, his voice sounds like a song, "Hey everyone. Um, my name's Nick Cruz. I'm 17 years old and I came here to find a better way to cope with my little sisters death-"

Interrupting him are some of the awes of the group and shocked faces of others. He gives a sad smile, "Yeah uh, my sister died in a fire at her school and I thought I would never be able to go on without her. I was like her dad because my dad was too busy to take care of her. He was always at work, or at clubs. When she died I was really angry with God. I kept trying to figure out why he would take away my sister. I tried to deal with the pain by cutting myself, but nothing ever worked. So now I'm here, and I'm giving it all to God."

Grace can't help but feel sorry for him. She knows what it's like to have someone you're so close to die. She suddenly feels inspired by him.

"It must suck to lose someone you care about." she mutters, but everyone hears it.

He nods, "Yeah...it really is."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my dad and I haven't been the same since. That's why I just can't believe in God anymore." she bites her lip, thinking she's said too much already. Tears start to run down her eyes. She wants to say that she's angry with him, but she doesn't. She keeps that part to herself.

He gives her a sad smile, "Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Sometimes...it's just part of God's plan. I'm learning that now."

Grace wipes the tears from her eyes, hoping that no one has seen this. She wants to believe what this guy is saying, but something just won't allow it, "I need to be excused." Without waiting for a response, she takes off, looking for the nearest restroom that she can just lock herself in.


	3. Counselor

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone else is enjoying this but, I really am so I'm going to continue with it even if I don't get anymore reviews. I think that this story is going to show a very deep side of Grace that we don't get to see on the show. But anyway, try and leave a lovely review if you can and I hope you enjoy this.

_Telling him that I loved him, and that I wanted to marry him, covered up my guilty conscience when we had sex._

**Counselor: Chapter 3**

After hours of crying, Grace finally comes out of the restroom where she's greeted by the same guy who told her the story of his deceased sister. What was his name again...? Oh right. Nick.

"Uh...hey." he says, his posture indicating that he was nervous, or at least felt awkward about talking to Grace, "Ms. Torres told me to tell you that you have to go see a counselor today. Apparently, your mother suggested it so I guess you won't be joining us in volley ball today." he gives a half smile and Grace feels her face heat up. She can't help but still feel embarrassed about the entire situation.

"Oh um, thanks." she says, staring down at the ground to hide her red cheeks.

"I'll help you find the room." he says, gesturing for Grace to walk with him.

She smiles, "Alright."

They start to walk, crossing different buildings in search for the one that will lead her to her counselor. They walk in silence for several minutes before Nick starts to talk again, "So that story about your dad...that really sucks, I'm sorry."

The wind blows her way and she feels chills spread on her arms. She rubs her arms and her hands before replying, "It's ok...He wasn't the dad I thought he was anyway."

"Do you wanna talk about-"

"No." she says, her voice unwavering, "I mean no, thank you. Is this the room?"

He nods his head while pointing to the rusty brown door that has the numbers 435 engraved on it, "Here it is. The counseling room."

She groans, "Great."

"It's not as bad as you think. The counselor is really good. I have to go but I guess I'll see you around?" he says, his voice going up a few octaves

"Yeah." she says, waving goodbye to him.

"Take care. God Bless." he says, then makes his way outside.

Grace turns her attention back to the door. She takes in a deep breath as she opens it.

"Grace Bowman, right on time. Your Bible Camp teacher told me you would be coming any minute now." he says in a friendly tone. Grace makes a mental note of her counselor. He looks young, maybe his mid twenties. And he has chocolate skin and black hair. His smile is _gorgeous. _

"My name is John. John Black. Why don't you have a seat?" he says, motioning his hands towards the empty chair.

She walks over to the chair quietly and takes a seat, not bothering to look up at him. She's angry, not only that her mom sent her to Bible Camp, but that she's making her do counseling. _What the hell, does she think I'm crazy or something?_

"Do you know why you're here?" he asks, his voice gentle.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess because my mom wants me to be a Christian again. As if that's going to make everything better."

He nods his head, "Ok so you think this only about religion. And how do you feel about being here? When you first entered the camp what did you feel?"

"How the hell am I supposed to feel? That's like asking an atheist how he feels about the Bible." she says, looking up at the counselor with angry eyes. She's not angry at him, but at everything else in her life.

"Usually when a person comes back to a Bible Camp, and originally believed in God, they have a certain feeling. Whether they're mad, happy, or sad." he tells her, and she sighs, "I don't know...I mean I guess it kind of brought a smile to my face. I've had some good memories here. It was just the fact that everything was so familiar. But it will never be the same, so there's no point in me being here."

"Well things can never be the same as they were. When you get older you're not as innocent. When you hit puberty you start to change. There's always going to be change. But being here is a great way to give yourself a fresh slate, get a clean slate and get rid of all the drama in your life. Now you can focus on-"

"On what, God?" she scoffs.

He lets out a sigh, "Alright Grace, I know this is a Bible camp, but try not think about that. Let me just ask you, what do_ you_ want to do with your life?"

Grace suddenly feels something in the pit of her stomach. She's not sure what it and it's hard to describe the feeling. She takes a deep breath then looks up at Mr. Black, "Well...I always saw myself as being a doctor. That's why I went to med camp. I wanted to follow out my dream, especially for my...father. But now I just...I don't know, I'm lost. I don't know what I want to do. And no ones really helping me."

"Do you wish your mom were there for you more?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Sometimes I do but I mean, I'm old enough to be on my own and I kind of...I don't know I just feel like...I guess I push her away a lot."

"Have you ever talked to her about this?"

She shakes her head, letting out a dark chuckle, "I've been too caught up in guys. That's what the entire school years focus has been on, guys. It's pathetic really, but it's true."

"How have your past relationships been Grace? Are you in a relationship now?"

"That's a heavy topic."

"We have time, I'm here to listen Grace."

She sighs, where can she even begin?

"Well...my first boyfriend was this guy, Jack. Jack and I went to the same church, and when we started going out I thought we would be together forever because I loved him. We're on and off a lot, and he's hurt me but I can't let him go." she admits.

"How has he hurt you?"

"He cheated on me with my best friend Adrian, although she wasn't my best friend at the time. And he embarrassed me at school by yelling in my face and saying that the only reason he ever went out with me was because his dad told him to. We constantly broke up because he wanted to have sex and I didn't. But when we did first have sex, it was special. Or at least I thought it was. I thought it was the right thing to do, to have sex with him. But I realized it wasn't because well, I was just using him."

"Using him how?"

"Why am I even telling you all this?" she questions herself for a minute.

He chuckles at her, "I promise that anything you say will not be told to anyone else. Think of me as a wall, you talk and I won't say a word." he tells her, and she gives him a little smile, "Ok."

"Well I used Jack because although I loved him, I knew I wasn't ready to have sex. I guess I just thought that if we did have sex, he wouldn't cheat on me anymore, because finding out that he cheated on me hurt so bad, and I didn't want to hurt anymore. And to top that off, my dad died right after we had sex and I thought it was my fault."

"And how do you feel about your father's death now?"

She clenches her fist together, "I feel like God did what he felt was right. I'm upset that my dad died, but it's hard to be sad for him when-" she shakes her head, "You know what, never mind."

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine." he assures her, and she thanks him for it.

"After Jack I had a fling with this guy at medical camp...Jason. I mean we never had sex or anything but we kissed. Jason was really sweet, and serious about his education. I really liked him, and when we kissed it was actually just to practice CPR but I felt something. Sometimes I wish I would have tried going out with Jason, to just see where things went, but oh well."

"And then before I went off to medical camp, there was Ricky...I thought I was in love with Ricky, and I thought he was in love with me. But he just wanted to have sex with me because I was a challenge for him. He wanted a shot at the Christian girl."

"And what did you love so much about this Ricky character?" he questions.

"Well I don't know. Even though he was the bad boy, I saw something more than that. I guess, I wanted to be the one to change him you know? Ricky's gone through a lot, and I thought that if I were there to help him, we could grow together. I wanted to be able to help him, and I mean Ricky's cute. Every girl wanted him. My best friend Adrian was in love with him."

"And you went out with the guy your best friend was in love with?"

"Well, yeah. But we weren't best friends at the time, and I informed her that we were going out because they had broken up. But I realized that Ricky wasn't the guy for me. If anything he was more for Adrian, those two got each-other." she explains, and he nods, writing down stuff in his notepad.

"Are you writing how crazy and slutty I am?" she jokes.

"You are far from slutty, and no. I'm just jotting down a few things so that I can get a better understanding of how to help you." he answers honestly.

"So were there any other relationships you were in?"

"Well then there was Grant. I think I felt the most for Grant. Well, aside from Jack. Grant was sweet to me, and he really loved me. I didn't know how long we would last, but there was something about him that just, didn't sit well with me. He was too controlling, and I wanted to be my own person. He had some anger issues. Once, Ricky told me that he was dancing with Ashley, who was his girlfriend at the time, and Grant got mad at it and shattered a glass in anger. It kind of...scared me, when I found out. He was easy to cheat on. I cheated on with a college guy that I met in Africa, his name was Daniel. I guess I never really loved Grant, I just liked the idea of us being together because he helped me forget about everything for a while, and he was so successful. But I told him I loved him." she says, feeling as if she had gotten a load off her back.

"So why did you tell this Grant guy that you loved him?"

Grace hides her face due to embarrassment, "I guess telling him that I loved him, and that I wanted to marry him, covered up my guilty conscience when we had sex."

"So is this Jack guy the one, would you say?"

She laughs a little, "I don't know...I don't know if I want to be with him because all he wants is sex. And plus I might not even be straight!"

The counselors eyes widen at this and she can't help but laugh. He clears his throat and nods, trying to soak everything in, "Do you ever think that Jack will want something more than sex?

"I don't know."

The tiny bell on his desk rings and he turns it off quickly, "Come back tomorrow if you're up for it. And I hope you have a good time here Grace."

"Thank you." she says, grabbing her bags and making her way out to the counselors room, trying to figure out where to go to next.


	4. Familiar

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bible verses or the song I Can Only Imagine (that belongs to MercyMe and I believe Chris Tomlin). This is a bit like a song fic so I **highly recommend **that you play the song as you're reading this when you get to the italic words.

_We can feel the wind, but we can't see it, yet, we know it exists. This is similar to God..._

**Familiar: Chapter 4**

Grace is assisted by one of the helpers to a small building. She gets there just in time to be handed a schedule that tells her what rooms to go to and what room her bedroom would be in. Grace sits next to a girl with pink hair and tan skin. The girl smiles at her and when she starts talking Grace can already see that she's going to be annoyed with her high pitched voice, "Hi! My name's Cathy! What's your name?"

_That can't be how she really talks._ Grace fakes a smile, "I'm Grace. Grace Bowman."

Everyone quiets down as the teacher introduces a choir dressed in a white gown. They all walk up on the stage in perfect union. They look like saints, holy, pure, clean. The music begins to play and Grace feels something strange inside her. _Familiarity. Why does this song feel so familiar?_

_I can only imagine_

_What it will be like_

_When I walk by your side_

Grace listens to the music and she feels her heart beat quicken as everyone sings along. She takes a deep breath, still trying to remember the song. Everyone's smiling and even the girl next to her with the high pitched voice seems to to be perfectly in tune.

_I can only imagine_

_What my eyes will see_

_When your face is before me_

_I can only imagine_

Grace remembers it now! She used to listen to this song all the time. It was when she had the Top 20 worship songs every year listed in her iPod. When she decided she wasn't a Christian anymore, she deleted all of them. Quietly, and unsure, she begins singing too. The pink haired girl next to her notices this, and her smile grows wider.

_Surrounded by your glory_

_What will my heart feel_

_Will I dance for you Jesus?_

_Or in all of you be still_

_Will I stand in your presence?_

_Or to my knees will I fall?_

_Will I sing hallelujah?_

_Will I be able to speak at all_

_I can only imagine_

Grace continues singing when she suddenly feels something roll down her face. She touches her face only to feel that it's her own tears. _What's happening to me? _She wipes her tears away slowly as she looks around to see everyone still singing. Once the song ends, everyone takes a seat and the teacher thanks the choir for their performance.

"Let's give a round of applause to our beautiful choir." She says, clapping her hands together, a small grin on her face.

"Ok, now we're going to open up with prayer. Bow your heads and close your eyes." She says with a gentle voice, and everyone listens to her.

_"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this day, for all the wonderful people who have decided to come to Bible Camp, and for everything you've done for us. We lift up this day to you Lord and we ask that you bless our hearts, and open them up so that we can really listen to you. We pray that we do not lose focus of our Bible lesson, and that we learn something from this, and continue to grow everyday Even if we are tired or hungry, or don't want to be here at all, we pray that you lift up our spirits and help us to listen. Open our eyes so we can see. Open our ears so we can listen. And let us focus on you, and give our hearts to you. In Jesus name we pray, Amen." _

"Amen!" the group repeats.

"Ok so for those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Green. I've been apart of this Bible camp for 15 years now, along with Ms. Torres who is working with the younger kids this summer. I'm really excited and I can't wait to see what you guys are all about. Alright, now please turn your Bibles to 2 Corinthians 5:17."

Grace looks around, noticing that she's forgotten her Bible. _Wow! Who forgets to bring a Bible to Bible Camp? So much for Bible thumping Grace._ She giggles as she thinks about Adrian's comment.

"If you don't mind sharing, I'd be more than happy to let you see mine." Cathy says, pushing her Bible over to Grace.

"Thanks." she replies, scooting a little closer to her to take a look at the Bible.

"Can anyone read the verse for me?" Mrs. Green says, looking across the room for any raised hands, "Um, you back there. With the blonde hair." she says, pointing at Grace.

"Me?" Grace says, pointing to herself.

She nods, "Can you tell me what this verse says?"

Grace sighs, "Therefore if anyone is is in Christ, he is a new creation. The old has passed away; behold the new has come."

"Excellent! Now let's really focus on that last part. The old has passed away; behold the new has come. What do _you_ think it meas?" She asks, eyeing Grace with a toothless grin.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Grace resists the urge to roll her eyes as she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know...I guess that they're born again."

"Bingo! Born again is our key word. Everyone needs to be born again. We have all sinned and fallen short of the glory of God have we not? But if we repent, and truly believe and have faith in him, that his son died on the cross for our sins, then we will be born again, clean, and new because we would have the Lord Jesus in our hearts." she continues.

"How do we even know God is real?" Grace asks, the question just slips out of her mouth.

"People have been asking that question for many ages. It's simple really, it's a little thing called _faith_ which so many people lack. I mean, how is it that God sent his very own son who performed numerous miracles, and people saw this and still did not believe? They lacked faith. We have to believe that God is there. Tell me, is the wind real?" she asks Grace, who nods, "Well yeah of course-"

"But we do not see the wind right? We can only feel it and know it's there. This is similar to God. We can feel his presence, and know that he is there. Whether we have done something right or wrong, he is always there, watching us. He gives us strength and courage when we feel like we can't go on anymore. We can't see him unless he makes himself known, but we can talk to him. We can pray to him, and when we die, and go to Heaven, we will be able to see Him, and it will be perfect. There's many people who don't believe that he's real because of all the bad things that happen in our life, but let me tell you guys this, God has a plan for everything. So although we have to face many obstacles, we still need to put our trust and faith in him. We are only humans, so there is no way we can understand the complex and mysterious way God works, but we don't have to. All he wants is our trust."

"Now, I want you guys to write down how you feel about the Lord. The choir group will hand out some paper and pencils. Whether you think he is real, just a symbol of faith, or if he doesn't exist at all. Be completely honest." she says, concluding her sermon for the day.

Grace sighs, wondering if she's going to be able to write about this. It's such a heavy topic to her. And after the sermon she feels completely confused. Before she left for Bible Camp she was sure she didn't believe in God, but now she's questioning herself.

She's handed a pencil and a paper and she begins her attempt at the assignment.


	5. Pray

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm back with another chapter. Did anyone watch season 5 episode 1 of Secret Life? Well I did! It actually bought a smile to my face to know that Grace is waking up and taking a reality check. I don't know if it's for the right reasons. Because all she keeps talking about is sex and not her faith in God, but I don't care. That's the best episode that they've had in a while. Even though I ship Adrian and Ricky all the way, I still liked Amy and Ricky's scenes, they were cute! And I really hope Ashley gets happy again. She always seems so sad. But maybe this relationship will help her. Anyway, enough with the long author's note. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please, don't hesitate to review.

_And for the first time in a while I prayed. _

**Pray: Chapter 5**

Grace Bowman

Assignment #1

_I really did used to believe in God. I thought that he had a plan for me, and for everyone else as well. I used to go to church, and read my Bible, and pray. I loved to pray. But then...I had sex with my boyfriend, my dad died, and I found out that he wasn't the dad I thought he was. All these bad things started happening to me, and after all this happened I thought, "How can their possibly be a God?" I thought if there was really a God, then why would he let all these things happen to me? I was a good Christian, and obedient for the most part. So now I don't know what I am. I'm not a Christian, but I don't know if I can ever call myself an atheist. Because being here, it makes me want to believe in God so badly, but there's like this wall blocking me, making me remember the whole reason i stopped being a Christian in the first place. Sometimes I just want to take the easy way out and stop believing in Him, because it's easier than having to work on myself. Other times I start to realize that that turning from him has only made my life worse. I guess I'm just...confused. _

Grace bites her bottom lip as she puts her pencil down. She's kind of glad to let all of that out, because it's something she never talks about to anyone. She plays with her hair as she waits for her paper to be collected. She can only hope that they won't read it out loud. She knows she can't deal with that right now. She's so confused about everything, and it's like she wants to believe in God, but at the same time she doesn't know if she can anymore. Sometimes, she just gets tired of her life. Once everyone is done they say a quick prayer ad play some music as everyone exits the building. Grace takes a look at her paper to see who her room mate is.

"That's a wrap you guys. Just ext out your left and go ahead to your rooms or roam around the campus. We'll call you guys at 7:00 for dinner and passage." Mrs. Green says, pointing over to the red doors.

**Room: 234**

**Building: C**

**Room Mate: Cathy Cutters**

Before her brain can eve process who her room mate is, she hears someone squeal and she turns around to see that it's the pink haired girl that she was just sitting with, "We're room mates." the girl giggles.

"Um, yeah." Grace says shifting her feet in an awkward position.

"Let's go check out our rooms." she smiles, grabbing Grace's arm.

_This girl is way too_ _forward. _She says as she's being dragged by Cathy.

They walk pass numerous buildings and fields until they finally arrive at building C where they look for room 234. They go around in a circle about three times before finally deciding that they're lost.

"Well this sucks." Grace pouts. They continue walking until Cathy notices a few of her friends, "Nick!" she calls out, and he's walking with two guys and three girls.

"Hey Cathy, what's up? Oh you want to go get some frozen yogurt?" he asks, but Cathy shakes her head, "I need some help finding room 234 in the C building. I've walked around just about everywhere.

"Oh uh, ok if you turn back you need to keep going straight until you see the G building, then turn left. The letters are out of order here." he says, and Cathy thanks him with a hug. From the corner of his eye he notices Grace and he smiles, "Hey Grace."

"Hi." she says, staring down at the ground because for the second time that day, her cheeks are flushed. She grabs Cathy by the hand, "Let's go find that room Cathy!" she squeaks.

Cathy follows behind her and they start to walk again, "Oh I didn't know you knew Nick. From this morning, right?"

Grace nods, "Uh yeah, from this morning. But we're not friends or anything we just met."

"Well why not? You guys could be friends." she says cheerful, and Grace groans, "Are you always this peppy?"

"Depends, are you always this sadistic." she retorts, and Grace rolls her eyes. They finally make it to their room and set their bags down on the floor. They both lay on their separate beds and Cathy starts to twirl her hair, "I wasn't always like this. Happy, excited, peppy. But this is my way of keeping everything together. I mean you act like you aren't happy. But shouldn't you be? Aren't you happy to be alive?"

Grace raises an eyebrow at her, "Well yeah, I'm happy to be alive but I mean, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal! You know some people aren't so fortunate...to be alive." she says, staring up at the painted ceiling.

"I know that! Wait...did someone in your family uh, die?" she asks, her voice softening.

"Sure Grace...tons of people. Cousins, aunts, my little brother...and now, so am I." she says, her voice a little less peppy then before.

"What?" Grace asks, startled by her answer.

She sighs, sitting up on her bed and facing Grace dead in the eye, "You don't remember me huh?"

Grace shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry. But I don't really remember anyone here."

"Grace Bowman, daughter of Kathleen and Marshall Bowman. When I first met you today I thought you'd be so much fun. I remember seeing your face so many times at Bible Camps when you were younger. You always had a smile on your face. You always seemed so...cheerful, and pleasant. You inspired me to be like that even though all these bad things were happening to me. You were my voice of reason. Last week the doctors told me that I only had six months to live due to incurable cancer."

Covering her mouth with her hands Grace gasps, "I-I'm so sorry Cathy...I don't know what to say."

Cathy moves from her bed to Grace's and places a hand over hers, "I'm happy with my life Grace, no matter how short it is. Because I believe that God is goig to take me to Heaven. I know it, in my heart. And when I saw your face at Bible Camp again I thought that God had really blessed me. Because you were that girl who made everyone smile. I know I come on a little too strong Grace, but I just- I have to live my life the way I want before I die. And I know you changed, I get it. It's ok." She stands up, walking away from Grace.

"Where are you going?" Grace asks.

"I'm going to take Nick up on that offer for some frozen yogurt." she says, closing the door behind her.

She sighs, ignoring the constant beeping on her phone indicating that she's gotten new messages. This is too much for her to absorb in one day. She doesn't know how to take it. She quietly slides off her bed and for the first time in a while, she prays. _I have to pray for that little girl. She doesn't deserve to have her life end so fast._


	6. Just Be Me

Author's Note: I feel like Grace is changing too fast. But at the same time she was a Christian before so all it really took was for her to come to her senses. I mean on the show she suddenly changed right? So it's not that bad. I don't know. I need your guys' help. Review?

_Be who you wanna be Grace. Not who people want you to be._

**Just Be Me: Chapter 6**

_"Dear God, it's me Grace Bowman...I know it's been a while Lord but, I just, I don't know. I feel like I need to pray for her. I barely know her, it hasn't even been a full day and yet...it hurts me to know what she's going through. Why does she deserve to die Lord? I just don't understand why you let good people die. What did she do to deserve something like this. She seems like a pretty nice girl I mean sure, her voice is annoying, and she acts like a little girl but - she's too young to die so soon. Anyway, I know I have no right to pray to you. I turned from you a long time ago, and I still don't even know if you're real, but I know that if you are real...then you'll forgive me, if not for me, then for Cathy. Amen." _

Grace lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Being here is going to be harder than she thought. _Do I really want to be a Christian again? _She shakes her head, she doesn't, she can't. She decides that she will talk to her counselor tomorrow. Interrupting her thoughts, the phone begins to ring, and she picks it up to see that it's Adrian.

_Adrian._

What is she going to do about Adrian? Can she really be gay? And does she really like her best friend of all people? Or is she just trying to somehow make herself gay to avoid having sex with guys? She bites her bottom lip as she picks up her cellphone, "Hey?" she sighs.

"Hey Grace. Why do you sound so...depressed?" Adrian asks curiously over the phone.

"Just been thinking that's all. Forget about it, it's complicated. So what's up?" she asks, trying to avoid Adrian's question.

"Grace, if you need to talk I'm here. Nothings to complicated for your best friend. I did call you for some really good news though. Omar and I are back together!" she says excitedly.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it! Grace, can't you be a little more excited? I think I might love this guy." she says, her tone changing from happy to upset.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I'm really happy for you two, and I hope you two last a lifetime." she says, half lying, "I've just had a rough day that's all."

"Oh poor Gracie. What's wrong? Bible freaks bugging you?" she taunts over the phone, but Grace doesn't laugh, "Adrian do you really think I could be gay? I mean I was the one who asked you to kiss me, twice!"

Adrian starts to laugh, and Grace continues to pout although she can't see it, "What's so funny Adrian?"

"Oh come on Grace! You don't actually think you're gay now because you kissed me do you?" she says, shocked by how crazy Grace sounds.

Silence.

"Grace it was just a stupid kiss! You just wanted to feel what it was like and now you've felt it. Grace you're straight! You may not be a Christian anymore Grace, but you're not a lesbian! You're still the same Grace that I met on the first day of school. The same _straight_ Grace!"

"I was the same Grace until I ruined everything with _sex_ Adrian! That's how everything happened. Jack and I had sex and then I just kept having sex and -"

"Oh gosh Grace. Sex has nothing to do with it. It's you, you've just grown up that's all. I mean, you can't expect to still be the same naive, innocent, girl you were on the first day of school. Especially not when hanging out with a girl like me. And newsflash Grace, sex is a choice. You don't have to have sex if you don't feel comfortable with it. Be who you want to be Grace, not who people want you to be."

She smiles, "Adrian... sometimes I just don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably go into a deep depression without your crazy best friend." Adrian laughs, forcing a chuckle out of Grace as well. Before the two girls can say anything more she sees Cathy open the door, holding some frozen yogurt in her hand, "Adrian, I'll talk to you later." she says.

"Ok bye." the Latina girl replies, and they both hang up. Grace turns her attention to Cathy and mumbles a hey. Cathy in turn gives her a sad smile, "Hey. Look, I'm sorry I got so upset before I left I just-"

"I'm sorry too." she replies, shocking Cathy a little.

"But you didn't do anything." Cathy replies.

"I shouldn't have been so negative and I don't know...it just felt like the right thing to say." she replies, and they both laugh. Cathy turns and looks at the clock, it reads 6pm, "We only have an hour until dinner time. Want to do something fun? Maybe it will just take our mind off of everything stressful?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." she nods.

Cathy smiles, letting a small squeal come out of her mouth as she thought of the perfect thing they could do together.


	7. Who am I?

Author's Note: So here it is, another chapter! I'm kind of tired so this chapter might be a little crappy. And it's a bit short but the next one won't be I promise.

_And who exactly are you Grace? _

"This is your idea of fun?" Grace says, closing her eyes as Cathy applied makeup to it.

"Oh come on Gracie lighten up! Do you mind if I call you that, Gracie?" She asks, as she continues doing my makeup.

Grace sighs, but lets out a laugh anyways, "Go for it Cathy."

Cathy smiles, as she applies the last touch of eye-shadow and a bit of liquid eyeliner onto her eye, "Tada!"

Grace opens her eyes and whoa did she look different! Of course she had worn makeup before but usually not a lot. This to her, was a lot. First was her eyeliner, the liquid eyeliner was placed on her lid and formed a little wing on both eyes. Then there was a sparkly pink eyeshadow on her and some blush. She looked like a doll, and to be honest, she really didn't like it.

Grace laughed at the makeup, she looked crazy. I mean it was nice makeup and it didn't look half bad, but she just didn't look like herself. Not that she even knew who herself was at the moment, "I look-"

"Exotic! Different! Unique?" Cathy says with a bubbly grin.

"Funny. Super funny actually. Cathy your makeup is great but just um, please- She laughs- take it off. It's not really me." Grace says. She had to admit though, she hadn't really had this much fun in a while.

Cathy smiles, "And who exactly are you Grace?"

Grace looked in the mirror, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

Dinner

"Bless this time that we all share together. I pray this Bible Camp really does go well and heals the broken souls of each person in here, even if they don't know that it's broken. I pray that we have a good meal and a great time tonight. In Jesus name, Amen." A girl with black hair and dark skin says.

"Amen." Everyone repeats.

Some people dig into the food but Grace looks around a little. They all looked like they were eating with family. They were laughing at jokes and messing around with each other. But Grace couldn't let herself do that for some reason. She felt awkward. She nibbled on some salad and then moved onto to a piece of bread that she spread some jam over.

Cathy took a seat next to her as did 5 others.

"Gracie, these are some of my friends. Mia, Jake, Lorelle, Vicky and Nick." She says, smiling brightly at Grace.

"Nice to meet you." Each of them shake her hand.

"Nice seeing you again Grace." Nick smiles and Grace just nods, nibblig again at her bread. As time passed by she could feel people getting anxious but she didn't know what for.

"What's going on?" Grace tugged on Cathy's shirt but Cathy wasn't listening as she turned her attention to the teacher.

"Karaoke night, everyone loves it." Nick whispers to her.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Grace smiles.

"Ok everyone, settle down! We all know you guys just love to sing, and some of you can sing, others can't- the students laugh- the point is to go out there and have a good time. If you're going to participate in karaoke night tonight, then you need to sign your name on the white-"

Before she could finish some kids had already signed up, writing down the song that they would sing and the CD number. Grace contemplated going when Cathy grabbed her arms quickly as they rushed to the line.

"Cathy! What are you doing?" Grace says.

"Aren't you going to sing? It's fun!" Cathy squeals.

Grace rolls her eyes, "And just what would I sing?"

"Any song you can pick. And actually, I'm going to be singing with Lorelle. Hey! Maybe you can sing with my cousin!" She says in that irritating high pitched voice that she had.

"Your cousin?" Grace says, confused.

Cathy points to Nick, "Hey Nick? Do you have a partner?"

_Nick's her cousin? _

As they move up a little closer to the line, "Forget it Cathy, I'm not going to sing with you again. Your voice is way too powerful."

She laughs, "Not for me! For Gracie! She needs a partner."

"I-I don't exactly need a partner." Grace states, looking up at Nick. They take another step towards the clipboard.

"Well if you want to sing with me I'd be honored. But if not, then that's fine to." He laughs, looking at Grace.

"No, I'll...sing with you." Grace says in a soft voice.

"Cool. Did you have any songs in mind?" He asks.


	8. Trust

**Author's Note:** A bit of a short chapter but whatever. I do not own the song May angels lead you in! You guys should listen to the song while you're reading, I think it has a better affect.

_If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here_

**Trust: Chapter 8**

"I love I love I love the way you hold me, hold me, hold me!" Cathy ends the song with her friend. Her voice is strong, and powerful. She earns more than a decent amount of claps from all her friends and all her teachers. And now it's Grace and Nick's turn to sing.

"That was great Cathy! Just wonderful as always! Ok next up we have Grace and Nick singing _May Angels Lead You In!_" Ms. Torres says in a cheerful tone, and the group claps for them.

Grace takes in a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. She hasn't sung this song in so long, and she's worried that she'll mess it up. Nick looks over at her and gives a half smile, "If you forget some lines, just keep going. It doesn't even matter ok?" Grace nods, now facing the audience.

"Alright well, I want to dedicate this song to my little sister. I hope she's smiling up in Heaven now." he says, grabbing the mike. The song starts to play and it grows quiet. The group seems to be familiar with this one.

Nick: There's no one in town I know...You gave us some place to go. I never said thank you for that. I thought I might I get one more chance.

Grace: What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud. Never said thank you for that. Now I'll never have a chance.

Nick & Grace: May angels lead you in. Hear you meet my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in.

The music continues playing, and Grace can see from the corner of her eye that Nick is getting teary eyed. She looks at him with concern. The next set of lyrics pop up but he puts his mike down, "I-I'm sorry." he says, suddenly taking off, away from his group, away from Grace, away from everyone.

"Nick!" she calls after him, but he keeps running. She barely knows this guy, but for some reason she has to help. Without thinking she runs after him, unsure of what to say when she finds him, or where to go. The wind picks up and after several minutes of running she finds him far away, sitting near a tree, his knees held close to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees as he looks at the sky. She ran over to him, her tiny ballet flats as she shivers because of the cold, "Hey what's wrong?" she says, gently touching her arm. _What a stupid question._ She thinks to herself.

He looks up at her, his eyes red, "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish the song...I ruined the song with my stupid tears. Guys don't cry."

Grace gives him a smile as she awkwardly takes a seat next to him, "Is this about your sister?"

He nods, "I just...miss her. I feel like I'm the one responsible for her death. I was her provider since my dad was never there. I was supposed to keep her safe, but I didn't." he sighs, more tears falling down his face.

Grace can only nod. They sit together in silence for the longest time before he turns to Grace, "Is that how you felt with your dad?"

Grace can feel the anger rising inside of her. The though of her dad makes her blood boil, "When I first found out I was a wreck but things changed."

"How?"

She shakes her head, fighting back tears herself. She doesn't want to talk about the situation, not with Nick not with anyone, "It's nothing..."

He puts his hand on top of hers and she almost jumps, not expecting it. She slowly pulls her hand away. Nick gets the hint, and he pulls his hand away too, "Do you trust me Grace?"

"I've only known you for some odd number of hours now."

"Fair enough...but we're all friends here. So if there's someone that you need to talk to, I'm here."

She wants to tell someone, but she just doesn't trust him right now. Maybe that'll change, maybe it won't, but right now she can't do t, "Thanks."

He nods, giving Grace a hand as they both stand up, "Can you tell Mrs. Green that I'm going to my room. I need some rest."

"Sure. And if _you_ ever need someone, I'll be here."

He smiles, "Thanks."

What that he takes off, and Grace sighs as she heads back to the dinner table. _What a night._


	9. Second Session

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the support! You guys have no idea what this really means to me. I was afraid to post a story up like this for months but, I finally found the courage to do so. To BlackStreak1- You make a really good point, it's something that she will figure out as she continues her stay at Bible Camp.

_This has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with God_

**Second Session: Chapter 9 **

After last night things are awkward for Grace. She talks to Cathy about it and Cathy tells her that that's why she doesn't want to tell Nick about her cancer. Grace understands fully. Lately she's been praying for Cathy a lot. She doesn't want her to die so soon. She sighs as she throws on a white tank top and a pink jacket. She isn't trying to look her best today. It's Bible Camp after all. She throws on some leggings then gets out of the bathroom and puts on some white flip flops. She starts heading out the door when she hears Cathy's voice, "Where are you going? First sermon isn't until 9 and it's 7 right now."

"I have to meet with my counselor." she says awkwardly, still not liking to talk about it. She closes the door, then goes around to look for the building. It takes her about ten minutes but she finally finds it. She can only wonder what there topic will be about today. She opens the door and Mr. Black greets her with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, please."

She takes a seat and points to a package of chocolate chip cookies next to her, "Would you like some? I always bring a little something for my patients." he says, and Grace shrugs her shoulders, grabbing a cookie from the package and mumbling a thank you. He smiles and when she's done eating he starts talking, "Alright then, so yesterday we left off on relationships. You just explained to me yesterday that you didn't exactly love half the people you were in a relationship, and you had reasons for all of them. Now after thinking on this, I would say that you got into a lot of those relationships after the death of your dad. I think you wanted to feel loved by someone, and you used sex to help you forget about your dad, and to help get back at God, because you admitted that you were angry with him."

Grace nods, knowing that he's right, it all makes sense. Mr. Black continues, "So let's talk about your dad. Your mother told me that he was a great doctor, and pretty good friends with Rev. Stone which is your boyfriend, or ex boyfriends, father, correct?"

"Well, step father but yeah." she says, gritting her teeth a little.

"Something wrong?"

"Can we just...not talk about my father?" she asks, tears already spilling over her eyes.

"Tell me Grace, what comes to mind when I mention your father?"

"Anger." she says, her eyes planted on the ground. She clenches and un-clenches her first for what seems like the longest time.

"Why is there anger towards your father?"

"BECAUSE HE HURT ME!" she explodes, standing up from her chair, still in tears.

He doesn't move his position, but his face softens, "How did he hurt you Grace?"

She starts to cry, completely full out crying. Her body starts to shake and he gives her a while to recover before she talks. When she looks back up at him, her eyes start to get puffy, and her nose is runny. She looks like a mess, a fragile, hurt, mess. He hands her a tissue and she thanks him as she wipes her nose. She moves a piece of her hair away from her face before talking again, "He...he led me to believe that he loved me, and my mom, and my brother Tom. I always loved him, even if we got into an argument I loved my father, and I tried to be so obedient to him. He was the one that was there for me since I was a baby, he was the perfect father in my eyes, but then - then I find out that my entire life has basically been a lie because after he dies, I find out he has another family. That entire time that I thought my daddy was a superhero, he wasn't...he was a selfish bastard! I hate him! I hate him!" she cries.

John truly feels sorry for the girl, but he has to keep his composure, "That's a tough thing to find out Grace, and I understand how much you must be hurting. I think your hatred from him is what's led you away from God. But you must remember that some people make bad decisions in life. I'm sure your father loved you, but you have a right to be angry Grace, because what he did was wrong. But you have to learn the right way to handle situations like that."

"I saw him..." she says, shaking her head.

"You saw who Grace?"

"I saw his son. He came to our house, he's still there as I speak. His name's Jacob. I was so rude to Jacob when he got there, because I was mad at my father." she admits, and John gives her a moment.

"It's a very common thing to get mad at the child because you feel like they're the reason for everything. But you have to learn not to take your issues out on him. I would advise that you have a heart to heart talk with him when you get back from this camp. As for working out your issues with your father, I suggest praying. I don't know where your faith in God is yet, but it doesn't hurt to talk to God. Get all your anger out, talk to God about how you feel. Tell him the reason why you've turned away from him. Sort out your problems with him Grace."

She just nods, finally starting to calm down, "I think I will John...Being here, it just makes me feel like it's ok, it's ok to have the feelings that I'm feeling as long as I find a way to work it out."

He smiles at her, "You're growing already. And it's barely been what, two days?"

Grace laughs, her beautiful smile planted on her face after so long. She feels different, she feels like her past is being washed away.

"So how does your mom feel about your father's death?"

"She doesn't even seem fazed by it. It's like she doesn't care...I don't understand how she can't care about someone who was supposed to be the love of her life"

"Well Grace, everyone has a different way of handling tough situations. Is she in any other relationships right now?"

"She used to be with this guy Jeff, but Jeff wanted to stay in Africa and help people." she rolls her eyes, "Although he probably just wanted to meet other people. Anyway, now she's been really talkative to her first husband, George."

"Wow." he says, writing down a few more notes on his notepad. _This family is pretty hectic. _

"You know Mr -"

"Please just, call me John." he smiles.

"Right, John. You know, I always that it was because I had sex. I thought sex ruined everything for me but maybe this has nothing to do with sex at all. I mean, I still don't want to have sex but maybe my problems didn't entirely start with sex."

"Grace...it ever had anything to do with sex. Maybe the reason you feel that way is because you weren't ready to have sex. You see, God gives sex to us a reward for getting married. And that person that you have sex with, is supposed to be the person you spend your life with forever. When you start having sex with other people, it's really difficult to figure out who you really want to be with, and to top that off, it creates emotional and mental problems for you and your partner. That's why God wants you to wait until your married to have sex." he explains, and then the bell rings.

"I guess our time is up." Grace says.

"I guess so, feel free to come in whenever you want. Just make sure you call me." he says, writing down his work number on a paper and handing it to Grace. She thanks him and then makes her way out the door.


	10. Change

Author's Note: Hey you guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I just really didn't know what to write. Anyways, this chapter is really short and I kind of sped up the pace. I hope you guys enjoy. There are only a few chapters left!

_I just need to figure out my path and what I want to do_

**Change: Chapter 10**

Grace is just lounging on her bed when she pulls out her diary. She doesn't know why she ever brought it in the first place, because she hasn't written in it since her freshman year at Grant High, but feels like writing in it now.

Dear Diary:

There's only one week left of Bible Camp and I have to admit, it's really changed me. I've learned so much here, and I'm going to miss this place. I feel so at peace, and I've grown so much from being here. I really have to thank John for his counseling. It's helped me so much. I don't know if I ever would have realized or found peace with myself if it hadn't been for him, and of course God. I realized that I changed because I was so angry with my father, and angry with God for all of these things that were happening to me. I'm excited to head back home, and I just hope I continue my journey at home. Adrian's probably going to notice a change in me. Ha, Adrian. I can't believe I ever thought that I was a lesbian. Although Adrian is an amazing person, I've realized that I don't see her that way. She's my best friend, but that's all she is. She and my mom have been checking up on me frequently. I can't wait to get home and let them see how much I've grown.

Interrupting her is the buzzing of her phone. She takes the phone out of her pocket when she sees that it's a text from Adrian. She smiles, and takes a second to read the text.

_Hey Grace, how is everything? Things are bad over here for me :( -Adrian_

_It's great Adrian. I really learned a lot from coming here. I've grown really close to God and I've realized that he's always been there for me. I realize now that I let my anger for my father get in the way of what's really important, God. And when I get back, I know that I'm going to have to find a way to deal with my problems towards my father. - Grace _

_So it's back to bible-thumping Grace again eh, lol jk. Good for you. - Adrian_

_Haha I guess you could say that :D I realize that I'll never be the same person I was before, but it's ok because I'm happy with who I am now. Wait! Did you say something was wrong with you? :O - Grace _

_Yeah I did. It's ok, you just over preached to me and forgot that I had a problem. - Adrian_

_Sorry :( - Grace_

_Lol, it's cool. - Adrian_

_So what's the problem?- Grace_

_Well umm...I was having sex with Omar, and everything was going to so well. And then I called him...Ricky - Adrian_

_Omg you didn't! :O - Grace_

_But I did... :( And now I don't know what to do- Adrian_

Grace tires to help her but she figures that Adrian needs to figure it out on her own. She thinks that she really loves Ricky, and not Omar, but she doesn't tell her that. She heads outside since Cathy is still in the shower and she waves when she sees Nick. The two of them got pretty close since the start of Bible Camp, and she's more than happy for it. He's a really good friend to her. The walk around after getting some food. Nick grabs two hot dogs and gives one to Grace. They talk about pointless things and just have a good time. When they're done with their food Nick starts tickling her and she squeaks, her face once again flushed, "Stop it! I'm super ticklish ok?"

He laughs at her, "You're adorable Grace."

She turns her head away, trying to hide her smile, "Shut up! Oh, should we get something for Cathy?"

"Yeah." he nods.

They walk over to the food stand and grab some quick lunch and start heading back to the room. They have about an hour to kill before the sermon.

"You know, this past week with you has been really fun." Nick states, giving her a little smile.

"Same here. I really thought I would hate bible camp, but it taught me a lot. I just feel so much better, so much more...free." she replies as they arrive to their room.

You should come back next summer. Maybe help out with some newcomers." he suggest, and she shrugs her shoulder, "Maybe. I just really need to find my own path and see what I really want to do." She knocks on the door, waiting for Cathy to answer it, "Open up Cathy! It's me!" she says in a light tone.

Grace turns the nob and notices it's already open. She slowly opens the door to see Cathy passed out on the floor. Nick rushes to her and feels her pulse, "Call an ambulance!" he shouts, his anxiety suddenly kicking in.


	11. Believe

Author's Note: Well, I was going to update on Sunday, but then I was listening to this song that just inspired me to write. This story should be over shortly. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Thanks for the reviews.

_Prayer is stronger than anything in this world_

**Believe: Chapter 11**

Nick is crying hysterically, he can't deal with this. _First my sister, now my cousin. _Grace starts to feel guilty and thinks that maybe if she would have told Nick then everything would have been better. _But at the same time, it wasn't my business to tell. But still, maybe Nick could have helped her. _

But right now she just comforts him, "Ssh, Nick it'll be ok."

"I hope so." he says, continuing to cry. All the time Grace just comforts his friend, holding him close to her and letting a few tears slip down her face as well. The doctor opens the door quietly and Grace and Nick immediately stand up. The rest of the church members were sent back to camp because it had been almost five hours since the doctor last reported anything. Grace knew they were all saying a big prayer for Cathy.

"How is she?" Grace asks quickly, noticing that Nick can't seem to form the words himself.

"She seems to be sleeping, but we're still unsure. Her sickness is unlike anything that we've dealt with. Doctors are assuming that this is her last day unless something can heal her." the doctor says, trying not to show any emotion. Doctors could not show their emotion, it only made things worse but she is secretly hoping the girl would get better, even though she doesn't know her.

"Can we go in, and see her?" Nick asks, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The doctor nods, "I would recommend only one person going in, but if you both of you guys insist on coming in, please be quiet. We don't know if she's coherent or not."

Nick grabs Grace's hand for support as they walk into the room. Cathy is pale, too pale. Her eyes are fully closed. She looks like an angel, still, "What am I going to do?" he whispers, staring at his dying cousin.

"I don't know what you're going to do Nick. But I'm going to pray."

Nick smiles, "Prayer is stronger than anything in this world. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know Nick...if it's her time to go, we can't fight it. But we just have to pray right now."

Nick takes her hand, and they close their eyes, praying silently for Cathy.

* * *

_Cathy feels something come out of her body. Her eyes are closed, but she feels her spirit come up. She stares at Nick and Grace, who are praying silently, and she smiles. Suddenly she realizes what's happening and she doesn't want to go. She shouts their names, "GRACE! NICK!" She tries to tell them that she's still with them but they continue to cry and pray for her. She feels a little scared as she continues floating. But the site is amazing. She floats for above the skies, into a magical paradise that she would only ever dream about. There's streets to walk, and they're filled with gold. All of the buildings are filled of fancy bronze, gold, and silvers. It's absolutely beautiful. It's nothing that anyone can describe. Suddenly a light brighter than the streets she's walking on appears. It's like this warm glow. She can already feel her soul being cleansed as it approaches. As the bright light comes closer, she notices that it has fiery eyes. It stares at her, and extends it's hand out. Her heart suddenly feels like leaping when she sees Him._

_"You - Are you...God?" she asks fearfully._

_He nods, "Cathy, I have seen how wonderful you have been. You've always been praising me and keeping a good heart down in Earth. You truly deserve to be in Heaven. In my Home."_

_Cathy wipes tears of joy from her eyes as she embraces God, "Thank you Lord." _

_He takes her for a tour of the Heavens. She meets tons of angels. Gabriel, Michael, all of them. He shows her Nick's sister. She's beautiful, with dark hair, pale skin, and big eyes. She suddenly feels like she can get used to this._ _He shows her where the humans stay. It's beautiful. There's a garden just like what she would imagine the Garden of Eden to be._

_"But now you must go." God says to her. _

_Cathy gives Him a confused look, "I thought you wanted me here."_

_"Cathy, look down at your friends right now." _

* * *

_"Lord! Cathy is an amazing person. She has always had a great attitude, and a good heart. She believes in you Lord. She has complete faith in you and she does not deserve to die. Lord, if it is in your will than please let me know so that I can accept her going to Heaven with you. But, if you can send her back to us, I would be forever thankful, well, I already am but still. The truth is, I need her. She's been part of my inspiration and I know there had to be a reason that I was roomed with her. Lord please! Please just let her come back! And if you can't do that, please take my life instead of hers, because I know, deep down that Nick needs her too." _Grace says, unaware of the tears flowing from her eyes.

Nick begins speaking in tongues, asking God to bring her back. Saying that he needs her, that he loves her.

* * *

_"I understand Lord, they need me." Cathy smiles down at her friends. _

_God nods, "Let them know what you have seen, every detail." _

_Cathy gets down on her knees and kisses the ghostly feet of God, "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity Lord. I will let them know." She suddenly feels herself falling down, far below the sky, back into the hospital bed. _

* * *

Grace and Nick open their eyes just when Cathy's spirit comes back to her. Cathy draws in a deep breath, and she opens her eyes, and Grace and Nick can't be any happier, "Cathy!" they exclaim.


	12. Happy Ending

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I know it's ending a bit abruptly, but I don't really feel the need to write the scene when she goes back home. So here it is, hope you enjoy. And review and tell me what you think.

_And that's when I knew that God was truly real, and my eyes were really open for the first time in a while_

**Happy Ending: Chapter 12**

The doctors are surprised to say the least. They don't know what would have caused this girl to suddenly be ok, especially since she was in such a bad condition before, Nevertheless the doctors smile. They keep her overnight, and when they see that she is completely healed, they release her. Grace and Nick hug her so hard that she feels like she can't breathe, "Alright, I need some air you guys." They both laugh.

By the time they get back to camp, Cathy is eager to give her testimony. When night time comes she texts Nick and asks him if she thinks they will let her talk at Bible Study that night. He asks her if she has a testimony, and she says yes, but he's going to have to wait and see. Cathy then tells Grace the same thing and she smiles, she's so happy that Cathy is alive and she can't wait to hear it. When the group sees Cathy during Bible study they give her hugs and bombard her with questions. As this is happening, Grace pulls Nick aside, her heart pounding, "N-Nick can we talk?"

He looks at her with curiosity, "Sure Grace...something wrong?"

She sighs, dropping her head to the ground. But Nick isn't having that, and he grabs her chin gently and makes her look up, "What's wrong?"

She feels her eyes start to sting as she says, "I knew."

"You knew what?"

"I knew that...that Cathy had problems."

"What do you mean you knew?"

"She told me that she would have only 6 months to live! I didn't think you could handle it with your sister being gone."

He takes a deep breath, looking away at her, "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me. Heck, I can't believe she wouldn't tell me."

"I guess she just didn't want you to look at her like she was any different. I'm sorry Nick." she tries to grab his hand but he moves it away.

"No, I'm sorry...we should just focus on the lesson right now." He says, turning away from her. He wants to look at anything but Grace right now.

Grace tires to talk to Nick when the choir starts to sing but he doesn't want to talk. She wonders how long he would stay mad her. But then Cathy's bright face lights up the room and she checks to see if the mikes on, drawing Grace's attention to something other than Nick.

"I have a testimony to share. I guess you guys all know about my experience in the hospital. Something very spiritual happened while I was there. It was just like, I felt my spirit come from outside my body and I freaked out. I thought I was dying when I saw myself lying on the hospital bed, and I saw Grace and Nick praying for me." she begins, catching the attention of everyone, "Then I was taken up to Heaven. It's far beyond the sky itself. I couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. The streets were made of gold, the buildings filled with silver, and bronze and more gold. Then I saw Him...I saw God. He was bright with fiery red eyes. I was afraid and I asked Him if he was God, and he said he was."

The group is eager to hear her story, having not heard a testimony this good in a while.

"He told me how I am wonderful and always praising him on Earth and that I truly deserve to be in Heaven." she says, tears starting to fall down her face, "H-He gave me a tour of Heaven. I met the angels. There were so many and they were so beautiful, and graceful. The way the flew across the Heavens took my breath away." she pauses for a moment, taking a minute to breathe, "That's when I saw her.." she turns to look at Nick, "I saw your sister Nick. She's doing just fine, and she's beautiful."

Nick is shocked, he can feel the tears in his eyes but he refuses to cry because this is a happy moment. He smiles, he can't believe that Cathy has seen is sister, and he's happy to know that she's doing fine.

"I know this all seems crazy. Like who would believe this? But it's the truth, with God as my witness it's the truth. Then God told me...he told me that I had to go. And when I asked him why he told, look down at your friends. And that's when I saw Grace and Nick crying hysterically and praying for me. And I smiled, because I really admired how much they cared for me. And I told God that I get it, that they needed me. He smiled and he told me to tell you guys everything that went on, all of the details. And so that's what I did." she smiles, and everyone claps for her.

Nick is still in shock. His sister? Cathy in Heaven? It's all great but so hard to hear. The claps continue for the longest time until the Mrs. Green hushes the group and continues with the Bible study.

* * *

Once Bible study ends, Cathy and Grace go back to their rooms. There are only a couple of days left until they head back home so they start packing a little early, "Cathy...that was an amazing testimony. I can't believe you got to see Heaven!"

Cathy smiles, "I feel really blessed. And it was so great to see God. I forgot to mention that I kissed his feet. He's so perfect."

Grace smiles and hugs her, "That's great Cathy."

There's a knock on the door and Grace stops her packing. She jogs over to the door to see who it is while Cathy relaxes on her bed. She opens the door and to her surprise, it's Nick.

"Hey." he gives that famous half smile that's started to grow on Grace, "Can we talk? Outside I mean?

She checks the clock, there's only 20 minutes until they need to be back inside their room, "Uh, yeah sure. Cathy are you ok in here?"

"Yeah I'm fine! You two love birds go." she winks, making the entire situation even more awkward for Grace and Nick.

As they head outside she notices how cold it is. She starts to shiver because her pajamas only consist of a white tank top, pink shorts, and fuzzy slippers.

"Are you cold?" he asks her, and she nods.

He gives her his jacket and she rolls her eyes, "How cliche of you...thanks."

They take a seat outside and he sighs as he looks at Grace, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that. I know we haven't known each other that long but-"

"I understand Nick...And I'm sorry. But I just didn't want you to be stressing out over it and crying."

"Well thanks. I guess you had my best interest at heart."

She nods, changing the subject, "So we only have a couple more days before we leave."

He nods, "Yeah...and there's something I've kind of wanted to since the first week you came."

"What's that?"

Without thinking, he leans in and kisses her. They don't pull back. Grace's heart beat is going faster with each second. She runs a finger through his hair as their lips connect and as corny as it sounds, she hears the sparks come from their lips when they depart.

Oh wait, nope that wasn't a spark. That was the sprinklers.

"AH!" Grace squeals as they get up and run back inside their rooms. Nick walks Grace to her room before he leaves, and Grace grabs his arm, "Where does this leave us?"

"Where do you want this to leave us?"

"I don't know...I don't want a boyfriend right now. I need to focus on my faith in God, and I need to change a lot about how I've been acting at home. Maybe a month from now, we can be a couple, but right now I just need to be surrounded by friends." she says sadly. She wants to be with him so badly, but she knows she can't handle that right now.

He smiles, "No matter what I'll always be here for you. I promise."

"Even if you live on the other side of town? Like you do." she laughs.

"Even then." he says, giving her a kiss that made her knees go week.

And now she's thankful that Kathleen has sent her to Bible Camp after all.


End file.
